


New World, New Rules

by MakaAno



Series: The Keeper [1]
Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action, Adventure, Broken Family, Character Development, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Follow tumblr for preveiws, Love Triangles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Needs beta reader, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read on FF, Rin plays guitar, Romance, So much to do, Strong Female Characters, Strong Male Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warnings by chapter, destroyed self esteem, fighting twins, half japanese characters, headcannons, home sick, mature themes, mature topics, no home to return to, scarred hearts, suggest and i may be used, valid plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaAno/pseuds/MakaAno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sasaki twins, Sora and Akari, are forced together to claim their inheritance after eighteen years of leading completely different lives. In their new home, they find a wardrobe that leads to a world they would never dream was real. Join them as they fight their way through demons, heal past scars, and learn more about the characters and themselves never known before. All while fighting not to change what is set for fear of the consequences. But, perhaps they have been guided here for another reason, a great destiny beyond their wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mourning and reminiscing

“This place is huge, I wonder how Grandma and Grandpa could have lived here and kept this place clean by themselves for so many years.” My twin sister’s voice drifted to my ears from behind me. I barely registered the subtle southern flavor to her words when she spoke English or our mother’s tongue. I knew from experience that she could speak our father’s tongue flawlessly, I even know that she preferred it, but I noticed a few hours ago that she would only speak English to me out of the frustrating knowledge that English was the only language I would willingly speak to her. Her statement was accurate, though. Especially as I looked only at the exterior and recall never once seeing a house keeper.

Even over the ivy covered stone gate, it was easy to see the faded and worn slopes of the grey tiled roof. Under it we could see equally faded wooden walls. The stone gates stood at roughly six and a half feet, much taller than my sister and I, standing at a mere five-foot-four-inches. The stones of the gate had become plastered to their spots in the wall, now fused as one large stone as time took its toll. The wood of the entryway was just as old as everything else, but looked thick and sturdy even with its deep carvings, now too filled with dirt stones to distinguish.The cherry blossoms behind the fortress were in full bloom, peeking over the wall like nosy suburban moms made of pink fluff. It was picturesque, too picturesque. It looks more like something out of a tourist guidebook than an actual home.

For a moment I wondered if I were dreaming. This place had become ours, left to us by our father’s parents after they passed away and we became 18, which was only weeks ago. thought was still strange to me. But then again, this entire situation was annoyingly strange.

My sister popped the gum she’d been chewing since we got off the twenty hour flight from America. I was close to putting my fist down her throat if only to make her stop popping that damn gum. She skipped ahead of me with surprising energy, shoving on the dirty gates. The old wood opened with surprising ease for the filth that had collected in the nine years it had stayed untouched.The door squealed in protest and I walked on ahead.

My eyes wandered over the old, large single story home that once housed the elderly couple we saw every holiday and summer. In front of the house, spanning from the sides to the gate was a large courtyard that we would play in as children. The dojo was tucked away in the far corner using the outer wall to support two of the dingy walls. It was merely an old, larger than average, storage shack that, despite the cleaning and repairs, still leaked during heavy rain. It wasn’t surprising when I fondly remember all of the times I had when thrown through one of those walls or got a weapon stuck in the roof. I believe there is a knife still embedded in the rafters. Our grandfather and father converted it into a place for training and practice. It was the place my father learned some of the many Martial Arts of Japan; Kendo, Aikido, Judo, Goju-ryu karate were his points of interest. It was also the place my own training had started. That was before our family tore itself apart.

I entered the home finding the air was filled with ginger, mint, and green tea, the scent lingering after so many empty summers. I sighed, feeling like I was breathing memories. The fact that the smell still clung to the walls was a shock but so comforting. I wandered on without my sister into the kitchen, where, when they were alive, the smell was usually strongest. Grandma was always boiling fresh ginger root for her ginger-mint tea. It was, for me, the second most relaxing place with the dojo being the first.

I could still see my grandmother. Her petite form swallowed by her favorite pink and purple kimono, her long silver hair that she swept up out of her face into a bun as her loving smile shined at my tired form after a long, hard day of training. Grandma always knew when it was a hard day. She would make me her special green tea ice cream with iced mint-ginger tea. The flavors were so strange yet tasted good to a tired child on the verge of tears. I couldn’t help but wonder if I could find the recipes somewhere despite my curse-worthy cooking skills. Over that treat, she would talk with me. More often than not she could get me to tell her my troubles, which often revolved around my family or Akari’s and my bullies I escaped over break. She would nod with a grim smile. She once told me that people don’t know how to deal with those who are extraordinary. Like the girls that stole my bag and threw it out the window. They were jealous and I should learn to forgive. I never understood where she got that idea, and never forgave them.

I remembered my grandfather. His sweaty face with a thin, short wave of gray hair stuck to his forehead hovering just over dark chocolate brown eyes. The smell of sweat and ginger that always clung to him. I remembered his clothing that varied from a black gi to his more common kimono and hakama. He would come in to sit with me, trying to steal some of my treat and pretend to hurt when grandma would swat his arm. I would always sneak him a bite when she turned her back, but I know now as I think back she always saw. His appearance was gruff from working hard his whole life. He was a man that could go from laughing and joking, to dangerous and brutal then back in the blink of an eye. He would train me until I was ready to collapse but would always wait for me to bounce back. Once he was asked to train some kids when we were visiting them one summer and he let me help. He went easy on them, compared to how he trained me. Despite this they all complained. He quit. Later when I asked Grandma why she simply said, "Someone that couldn't accept the good and the bad, had no business in learning martial arts. Always remember, life is the same way."

Both were such amazing people. Grandma, her soothing voice and nurturing wisdom. And Grandfather, with his honor and strength that no man could rival. Also, his kind heart that gave him the strength to help those he loved and those who couldn’t protect themselves. They were my heroes. They were protagonists who had lived out their adventures and left so many stories untold.

Why did they have to disappear? This question still echoed in my head. The memory of when I first heard the news still lingers. It’s a memory I didn’t like to explore so remained buried deep in my mind. I would do almost anything to keep it that way.

Since their bodies were never found they could still be alive though, right? It had been nine years though, so both had likely already passed. Such is life and life likes to kick people in the teeth.

The next few years weren’t something I enjoyed remembering either. Even despite my best efforts, the years stayed prominent. They were the best years of my life, and the worst at the same time. I’m trapped by them, a warm coat of darkness I can’t bring myself to part with. The smell of stale alcohol, smoke, blood, and sex I swear clings to me despite the months I had been away from that life.

I would wake up yells and curses echoing in my ears from deep memories turned nightmares. The illusion of blood oozing out of cuts and scrapes that littered my knuckles and body making my skin crawl. I had tried to scrub it off so many times, but you can’t clean up the past. I would sit up screaming and flailing, trying to protect my life and honor from imaginary assailants . It was always my secret, no one would know about my horror or weakness. Not even Akari could know. Especially not Akari! Only my best friend, Arie, knew anything about it.

I left the room, leaving those memories behind, and started down the hall to see the rest of the house.

I didn’t get far before I passed a bathroom and glanced inside, coming face-to-face with a girl with strange blue eyes. Her thick brown hair was parted over her left eye only to be swept up in a messy pony-tail that seemed ready to fall loose any moment with blue highlights exaggerating the fall. Her tanned olive complexion showed a mix lineage along with her narrow almond eyes, high cheekbones and narrow upper lip but full lower lip. Japanese and Native American was a strange unlikely blend but that's what she was. Her eyes were too tired, even the clothing she wore seemed tired. The skin that showed, mainly on her forearms, held pale marks and scars. Most of which had faded with time to the point of near invisibility. Unfortunately, the owner could still see every mark with the memory of how and when they were all obtained.

I hate my reflection, was all I could think. I always had hated mirrors.

As I stared into the mirror I thought of my sister.

Same complexion without the scars, same hair minus the blue and styled, same face but no fatigue, and same eyes but brown. Her attitude was far different than mine and her upbringing was even farther off, despite living in the same house for the first part of our lives. Even her style was different, mostly in that she had one. She was all soft curves and sheltered feminine grace with an attitude. No one would doubt her gender. She’s everything I could have been.

There was a short moment where I couldn’t look away. My hand wandered to the pocket of my sweater. I felt my fingertips brush a piece of fabric, a hat. I carefully pulled out the beanie, rubbing the tightly stitched yarn between my fingers. I looked over the green hat, then looking into the mirror, I let my hair fall loosely past my shoulders and down my back, slipping on the hat. I smiled, the reflection looked what could only be described as sorrowful.

The hat stood out against my dark pallet. Such a bright and childish hat, knitted to look like a watermelon, doesn’t suit someone with my attitude, yet it was as much part of me as my fists. I was known as Melon for so many years that I would be shocked if I could ever put it behind me.

I realized I was dwelling on the past and snatched the hat from my head, stuffing it back in my pocket where it now belonged. Continuing on down the hall, I ignored all other mirrors.

I passed my old bedroom, the one they saved just for me when I visited. It was just as I last saw it, clean except for the training gear scattered around the room. Striking pads littered the floor. Practice weapons leaned in one corner while their dangerous counterparts leaned in another. The closet I knew was filled with uniforms for every practice, usually in a shade of blue or lavender. The bed was made neat now but that was not the case all those years ago. After long days of training it had been my favorite resting spot so very seldom was it made during my stay. I took notice of a new uniform laid in the center of the bed, as one often was before Grandpa would start training me in a new style. I tried to think if I had seen it before or not. The fabric looked light like silk and was a striking soft blue. It seemed like it was meant to be light and loose, easy to move in, almost breazy.

It took me a moment to realize he planned to teach me tai chi. I had asked so many times but he was set on sticking to Japanese martial arts. He had said we were honor bound to keep the traditions of our Japanese Pride alive.

With a soft sigh, I continued on through the house occasionally stopping to reminisce of my time with my grandparents until I reached the far corner of the house. I then stood in front of a door, one of the only doors in the house that was made of solid wood. I was never permitted in any of them, but out of all of them, Grandma and Grandpa guarded this the closest. I was never even allowed close to it nonetheless inside. I couldn’t resist the curiosity.

I tested the doorknob and wasn’t surprised to see it was locked. I pulled a small locking picking kit that was given to me on my fourteenth birthday and started carefully picking the lock. It was relatively easy to unlock so the door opened quickly. I was surprised by what I saw.

The room was small with the with deep blue flames painted over a city scape. In the dim light, the walls quivered eerily with life. There was a single dark wood wardrobe in the middle of the room. The wardrobe looked to be nothing special, a simple design with simple wooden handles, but I was drawn to it. A sharp tugging pulled me forward, like a hand was wrapped around my throat easing me toward the doors. I soon stood before them, but couldn’t find the courage to pull the knobs.

Remember Sora, my grandfather’s voice echoed through my mind, instincts are not always a trustworthy tool. Just as your eyes and ears, instincts can trick you as well. When your body instructs you to run, use you mind. Fear is simply an illusion. Never run from a fight or face dishonor.

That’s right, I thought, I am the descendant of proud samurai I can not and will not run. Resolve settled as I grabbed the knob and yanked the door open. Heat flooded out from the glowing blue flames roaring inside. The blue fire quickly created a living, growing ring around me until I could see nothing else. The heat didn’t burn exactly, but instead felt like needles jabbing into my skin until my entire body felt numb. I could only stand still as terror filled me. Eventually the only things I could feel were the fire and a pair of sadisticly evil eyes that scorched my soul.

“Stay out! Leave this realm alone, Keeper!” The voice was demonic, without a doubt . I couldn’t face this thing. I couldn’t fight it. It was beyond my power.

I saw the world go black. I didn’t feel myself hit the ground.

;~~oO0Oo~~;

Waking on the floor was never fun, especially with no memory of how I got there. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my aching head. I wondered if I had slipped and fell when the sound of a passing car caught my attention..

I looked around and started trying to find the source of the noise. We had to walk quite a while to reach this house so no way there a car passing that close. It could have been a recording, but the room was empty except for a wardrobe, whose doors were wide open. Through the doors, I could see a street. Not a painting on the inside of the wardrobe, I saw an actual paved street with a sidewalk on the opposite side. I had to be going crazy. My mental state finally broke, snapped like an over-strained thread.

I stood quickly, shutting the doors. Taking a breath, I waited a moment before I opened the door only to find the road was still there.

“Oh Spirits, I am crazy,” I muttered to myself before yelling, “Akari, get your ass over here!”

I soon heard rapid footsteps as Akari ran from, what sounded to be, the other side of the house. As she came closer I shut the doors, turning just in time to see Akari slamming through the door.

"For someone out of shape, you run pretty fast." I noted dully, making her red face flush brighter.

"Are you kidding me," She yelled, "I thought you were in trouble or that something happened to you! What the hell is so important you had to scare the shit out of me?" Her eyes held a fire I had never seen in her before.

"Oh nothing other than the fact that I think I found an urban Narnia." I kept my tone neutral to measure her reaction, giving me a possible out as some joke.

Akari merely stared at me with a blank look and stated, “You’re kidding, right?” The doubt was obvious in her voice, annoying me slightly.

I walked over to the wardrobe, ready to open but paused. I felt uneasy opening those doors again. I couldn’t shake an ominous feeling that radiated from the doors. Even as I opened them anyway, nothing otherwise strange happening, I couldn’t shake the bad feeling. Despite the sense of danger, I couldn’t deny a pull towards the strange doorway.

“Woah, how did you find this?” Akari muttered, looking through the doorway in awe. She needs to stop wearing her heart on her sleeve or she’s going to get hurt, I mentally noted.

“I don’t know. Akari, let’s go check it out.” I looked at her and flashed a smile. “Come on, could be fun.”

Akari seemed to think a moment before shaking her head. “No way, it could be dangerous. In Narnia they had an ice queen. Who knows what they have there!”

I scoffed, “Please, I’ll protect you like I always did. Now, come on.” I grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the door.

Excitement buzzed through me.I tried to ignore the persistent dread at the back of my mind.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins. Expect changes

When we finally landed through the door, the city was quiet. No one saw us drop onto the sidewalk out of nowhere, which was probably a good thing. How would I explain two random girls coming out of nowhere?

But speaking of nowhere, when I turned to look at the door, it was gone. I couldn’t understand why the door disappeared. This was too freaky, but I couldn’t let Akari know I was bothered. If she did, then she would freak the fuck out and this situation would be ten times worse. It would also be harder to think and deal with. As thick as blood was, if she flipped I wouldn’t hesitate to lay her flat on her ass.

“Where the hell are we?” Akari mumbled. Awe was etched on her face but worry was plain in her eyes.

I hated to think I didn’t know, but I honestly didn’t. The area looked familiar, but nothing about it screamed at me. No time, no place, just an average quiet street that could be anywhere. It was very unsettling. Even in my travels up and down the American gulf and east coast I always at least knew the city or general area. Not knowing where we were shook my nerves. It didn’t help that something in the air made my hair stand on end. It seemed like something was waiting for me. Something dangerous and unavoidable. Yet at the same time, I felt at home.

“Who knows,” I stated with a forced casual tone, “Seems like a decent size city. Judging from the signs, Japan. Don’t think it’s a place like Tokyo or Okinawa or Hokkaido. Well maybe, it's urban.”

“Real helpful there, Sora.” She growled glaring at me harshly.

“Don’t glare,” I commented dully as I looked up the street for a clue. “Ya’ll get wrinkles and become an ugly old hag.” To that, her glare lessened so I added, “Oh, my bad... It’s already too late”

It was only when I looked down the street did I know where we were. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I took in his sturdy form. His dark hair shined in the morning light, contrasting nicely with his pale skin. I couldn't help but notice bandages and dark bruises scattered over the flesh that was exposed. He dressed for a chilly morning that I hardly noticed, with a blue hoodie that was covered by an open white jacket, dark jeans, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers. Even with our distance apart I could tell that almost everything he wore was old and well worn. On his back was a bright red, slender bag that also seemed to glow in the light of a raising sun. He looked amazing, almost angelic. 

I let out a slight breath. "Spirits bless." I rubbed the side of my neck as I turned to Akari. "I think I know where we are."

My sister gave me her full attention as she demanded I tell her.

"I'll tell you in a bit. For now call to that boy down there.  He speaks Japanese." I couldn't help but smile when Akari gave me a strange look before calling out to the boy.

_ “Hey you!" _ She yelled louder than necessary in Japanese, making the poor boy jump,  _ "Stay where you are! We are coming over!" _

"Wow Akari, good job freakin’ him out. If you make ‘im run away, I'm gonna beat you."

"Yeah, Yeah, tell me why I should go along with this. We should be tryin’ to find a way home!"

"He could be our way home! The only way to get anywhere is to move forward. You need to swallow any weaknesses or insecurities you may have and move forward. Deal with whatever problem you have and accept it. A coward will never move anywhere in any life but backwards. Are you a coward?" 

The blank look on my sister's face made me realize I had thrown her the same words that was thrown at me in my darkest times. When I seemed so hopeless it was like I couldn’t breath and ending it all was my only choice. I never thought I would use them on someone else. This situation didn’t really seem that dire either.

“Besides, there are a ton of hot guys. Let’s explore this place.” I finished off, knowing I couldn’t erase what was already said.

Akari looked down the street at the boy that was obviously getting more annoyed and confused. Two English speaking girls that called to him then seemed to be arguing probably wasn’t turning over well in his mind.

“What if there is an evil ice queen here? No number of hot guys could protect us, or you, then!”

“We’ll be fine. I’ll fill you in on this world later. Now, let’s go!”

Akari considered a moment before sighing “Alright fine, but you better be serious about the hot guys.”

“Yeah well, grow a vagaina and come on.”

She rolled her eyes at one of my favorite phrases as we started towards the boy. When we got there Akari and the boy gave each other skeptical looks, making the lack of trust clear. 

_ “Who are you guys? If you’re here looking for a fight I’m not in the mood.”  _ He spoke Japanese, which was no surprise. Despite the lack of shock I couldn’t help but be annoyed. I didn’t even think he could speak English fluently. Just because I understood him doesn’t mean he could understand me. 

I couldn’t help but notice the red that tinted the white of his eyes and the puffy bags that gave his deep blue eyes a tired look. He’d been crying. Watching the anime I never noticed that he was so grief stricken to cry through the night over the loss of his foster father. Despite that I couldn’t help but notice he was cuter in ‘real life’ than as a drawing.

His hair that appeared navy blue in the anime, turned out to just be an extremely dark shade of black that shined dark blue in the light. His skin, that was pale for a Japanese man, was actually quite tanned from working outside. His face was also of obvious Asian descent but there was something about it that clearly set it apart, subtle details I couldn’t put my finger on. 

_ “You wish, Nee-chan could kick your ass up and down this street! Then after she’s done, she’d still have energy and time to spare!”  _ Akari smirked as she leaned an elbow on my shoulder, not picking up on the exhausted grief his aura held.

“Akari,” I started with a sigh before he could say anything, “This is Okumura Rin. He’s the child of a demon and a human. He’s more powerful than you think.”

I watched as her expression faltered just slightly, before stuttering,  _ “Wh-what do you mean? A d-demon, you have to be ki-kidding.”  _ I shook my head

Rin momentarily got a pained look. It was like the word  _ akuma _ itself physically slapped him across the face. It was then realized she was stuck speaking Japanese as she often did after speaking it once.

“Akari,” I started quietly before Rin could say anything, “Yu'r still speakin’ Japanese.” When she saw the look in Rin’s eyes, I continued. “Rin may be half demon, but he’s still half human. And the human part is the dominant side. You should apologize and ask forgiveness.”

Akari nodded and did as told.

“ _ It’s fine, I guess.”  _ He paused as he looked up over, scratching the base of his skull. _ “Anyway, who are you guys and why is she touching me?”  _ The force in his voice threw me off less than his question.

When I looked, my hand rested on his arm, just above the elbow. It seemed like a gesture of comfort. But, that was if it was from a friend. Not a stranger. Creator and spirits, I had lost my damn mind!

I felt heat flush my face. I jerked my hand away, locking it firmly at my side. I turned my back on him, hiding my face while still standing tall. ”Dumb ass, it’s ‘cause ya looked so fuckin’ pathetic! Piss off, Blue Monkey!”

_ “ _ Dumb ass? Pathetic? _ ”  _ Rin questioned in English. His accent would have been cute if not for my embarrassment. It was then he continued in Japanese _ , “Who do you think you are calling me that stuff! Besides an ugly woman like you with no brain _ or appeal-”

“Ya bastard son of a demon!” I growled. “Do ya think I don’t understand ya? Yu’r nothing but a cocky, over-compensating, weak coward! Or should I say it so you understand clearly. Yo-wa-mu-shi.”

I smirked as another hurt look crossed his eyes. I hadn’t spoken Japanese in years except some small, short worded insults, and I was pleased when a longer word came out properly.

Rin grabbed the collar of my old sweater, the hurt replaced with anger, and pulled me close. His face was only a breath from mine and I could smell something like smoke, sweat,  and spice. I could also smell that his jacket needed to be cleaned, that or burned.

“Wan’na fight boy’o? Bring it, just don’t cry when I kick ya sorry ass.” I made sure my tone held a condescending confidence, just so he would at least know the basic of what I said. It was too late to back out now.

It was about that time, a bright ballerina pink limo almost hit us both. We broke away quickly, barely avoiding the over polished bumper, with me landing on my ass on the sidewalk and him in the street.

Akari came to my side checking for wounds and scolding me for picking a fight when a man stepped out of the limo’s back.

Despite being familiar with this character, I was more than taken aback by the strangeness. Out stepped a tall lanky man with a face that reminded me of both a rat and a snake, cheering on about the weather. The weather of all things when he almost hit two people! The outfit added to his weirdness. The white mismatch yet well put together suit contrasted in every way possible. I was no fashion expert but I knew he was out of his mind when I got an up close and personal look at the white tail coat over matching jester shorts that contrasted with the pink-purple striped tights. His accessories only added to the outrageous get-up. His white top hat, pink and white spotted ascot tie, ballerina pink puff umbrella with patches in assorted patterns, dark purple pointed boots that stopped right under his knees, and white cape just screamed all levels of a flamboyant… Something. 

Well this was without a doubt Mephisto Pheles.

“He’s so pretty,” Akari muttered quietly. Her strange taste never ceases to amaze me.

I watched the clown quietly, contemplating our options, as he continued on his rambling. We could just leave, but then what would we do? There would be nowhere to go and we would be stuck here. We could just silently follow, but how? They were going to get in the car and travel through a ward. So the only option was to somehow go with them but how?

“Go up and talk to ‘im.” Akari’s voice cut through my thoughts. “I know that look,” she continued when I turned my gaze to her, “He has some importance, right? Could he be-”

“Don’t!” I interjected harshly, “We don’t know if he speaks English or not. So until we know, don’t say anythin’ to reveal who we are or where we came from. Am I clear?”

Akari gave a soft sigh before grumbling, “Transparently.”

“Good, now help me think of a conversation starter.”

“Fortunately for both of us you already have.” An accented voice came from behind us, making us both jump a few feet into the air. When we turned to see, I saw Mephisto himself staring down at us. “So ladies, mind telling me who you are and where you came from?”

“We’re ain’t tellin’ you nothin’!” Akari blurted, making me mentally cringe. The southern accent with a slight Japanese roll we both ended up speaking always thickened when we were under stress, it was simply embarrassing. I luckily trained most of mine out over the years. I was more worried about the fact she used a double-negative. If he was smart he would use that to pry information out of her. I had to say something, but nothing would come to mind.

“You will not tell me nothing? Then how about you tell me something and answer my question?” The damned clown had a grin on his face as his eyes bore into Akari’s.

“No, all you need to know is that we must speak with you privately. We have information you may want to keep hidden and you have something we may want.” I spoke quickly and pointedly to avoid emotion of any form seeping into my voice.

He hummed looking deep into my eyes. I felt like my very soul was being watched and even burned. His aura was suffocating and made me only wish to run. “Is that so, young lady?” He all but sang the question, the pitch making my legs tremble.

I bit my inner cheek roughly, the taste of blood clearing my senses again. My legs stopped shaking and I released a breath I didn’t realize I held as I carefully painted on a bored look and tone. “Yes, it is. Now, we will be talkin' in yu'r office at your school.”

His eyes turned cold, seeming to freeze my insides like a blizzard. I forced myself to calmly hold his gaze until he laughed cheerily. I was taken off guard by the sudden out burst of laughter. I always knew he was unpredictable, that was one of his better known traits, but that was both ridiculous and terrifying!

_ “Of course,”  _ He shouted in Japanese,  _ “You and your friend are welcome to come with us! Rin why didn’t you tell me you had such amuzing friends?” _

_ “Because they’re not my friends.”  _  He stated blandly with a look that spoke of both irritation and confusion. I felt a glare stab at my back when I scoffed and turned to Akari.

Akari was giving me a strange look only to get irritated when I made a gesture to tell her I would explain later. After an irritated sigh she nodded. “Alright Sora, just please don’t pick another fight with Rin.”

“I’ll try not to,” I Grumbled, “But it’s not my fault if he’s got a flame brain. How would ya say that in Japanese?”

“Flame brain?” Akari thought a moment obviously forgetting I already knew. “ _ Hono no,  _ I believe.”

I wanted to see if it would provoke him in any way so I kept an eye on him. I stayed still until he looked like he was going to move towards Akari.

I was in front of him before he could move closer and punched before he could defend himself. “Do not touch ‘er!” I yelled grabbing his collar so he couldn’t move away. “Don’t threaten ‘er, don’t even give ‘er the stank eye! I’ll peel the flesh from yu’r bones like a fuckin’ onion!” I didn’t care my accent thickened, nor did I care that rage flashed in his eyes as his hands fisted in the collar of my sweater. I knew that if one of us didn’t back down it was going to be an ugly fight. I simply didn’t care. He made a move towards someone I was honor-bound to protect.

I was vaguely aware of Akari demanding I let him go and the amused voice of the clown as we glared into each other eyes, trying to force the other back with will alone. My focus was on him alone, the character I once laughed with and cheered for through a screen. To think, I was about to fight one of my favorite show characters.

_ “Nii-san?”  _ The voice sliced through the air like a rusted knife after, what seemed to be, a half hour of our battle of wills. All eyes turned to find Okumura Yukio staring at the situation in pure shock.  _ “Nii-san, what are you doing? Who are these girls?”  _  he demanded. He had the nerve to sound worried and panicked?

I felt my temper boil. All rage I had before now condensed into pure loathing for the boy in front of me. 

;~~oO0Oo~~;

What did we do to get into this mess? My karma is not that bad is it?

That was my only thought as I sat on the rich red velvet car seat of Mephisto’s stupid limo. I didn’t care that I scowled at everything and everyone. Nor did I care that this was one of the greatest comforts I have ever encountered, and probably ever will.

I looked across the way to see the Okumura brothers sitting side by side, much like Akari and I are now. Yukio was studying papers while Rin had become lost in thought. I took in this opportunity to take in the younger brother.

He did look almost exactly like Rin. His skin was paler, almost sickly, and his hair wasn’t as deep a black and kept shorter. He also seemed thinner, fit but thinner. The moles, that Rin lacked, dotted his face made me realize he also had a more Japanese feel to him than his brother,, though Yukio still had that un-Japanese quality in small details that I still couldn’t name.

Yukio’s attire spoke of a completely different person despite the similar features. Black slacks, black formal trench coat, white collar shirt, and striped tie gave him a professional look that I doubted Rin could match.

I was honestly taken off guard when Yukio adjusted his glasses and spoke.  _ “I’m sorry miss, but is there a reason you are staring at me with such an angry glaze?”  _ His tone was crisp and cold despite the polite smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could vocalize a sharp sting spiked in my side. I turned and glared at Akari who was glaring right back.

“Be polite,” she stated with authority, “He asked ya a legit question, that deserves a legit answer. Answer ‘im and I’ll translate.”

Something in Yukio’s gaze changed. “I did not know you are not Japanese.” His accent was heavy and dense when he spoke. His tone, still cold and crisp, reminded me of a sanitized hospital “Are you American? I am sorry my English is not very good but I know enough to understand.” 

Akari turned to him surprised, _ “No, your English is actually very good. I’m sorry for my older sister’s rudeness. She doesn’t have very good manners.” _

_ “It is alright. My older brother can be the same way. I apologize on his account for whatever trouble he caused earlier.” _

_ “No, no, my sister is just very protective. She must have thought he was about to hurt me and punched him.” _

_ “That explains the bruise on his cheek. I’m sorry he can be scary.” _

_ “Oh he wouldn’t scare her, she has fought with worse. My name is Akari Sasaki, I mean Sasaki Akari. I forgot how names are in Japan.”  _ I watched as my sister extended her hand in greeting.

_ “It’s okay Sasaki-san,”  _ I felt my skin crawl hearing our name from his lips. _ “many foreigners get confused.  I am Okumura Yukio.”  _ He bowed slightly before taking her hand.

“Well, aren’t you two  getting along well?” As soon as the words left my mouth, I paused. It sounded like two voices. As well as two languages. Rin and I had spoken the same line, surprising everyone in the vehicle with the exception of Rin. He didn’t seem to notice.

An awkward silence fell on the four us, but was broken quickly.

_ “So,” _ Akari sang innocently,  _ “Where are we going?" _

Mephisto looked at her with a grin that screamed trouble.  _ “True Cross Academy,it’s the most prestigious school in the country, it even has it’s own town built around it, True Cross Academy Town.” _ He sang,  _ “The Okumura boys are going on a scholarship. I’m the director.” _

Her eyes widened slightly as she eyed the twins,  _ “Amazing.” _ Her gaze turned back to Mephisto before she asked,  _ “So, what did you do for a job like that, kill a guy?” _

His grin widened as he let out a soft hum.  _ “You could say that.” _

Akari’s face fell and paled. She seemed to struggle with what words to say. Because of that, I put a hand on her shoulder and merely shook my head. And so, we fell into another silence.

After a while we entered a tunnel and Mephisto spoke.  _ “We are almost there. Here Rin, your uniform.” _

Rin took the neatly folded uniform quietly, setting it on his lap.  _ “How much time do I have to change after we get there? _

_ “None at all,”  _ He sang happily.

_ “If it makes you feel better, we can look away.”  _  Akari put in kindly.  _ “Then it wouldn’t be as embarrassing.” _

I watched, fascinated, as Rin’s face darkened a few shades.  _ “Yeah, thanks.” _

Akari nodded and covered her eyes nudging me in the process. I only rolled my eyes before following suit. Despite what little morals I had telling me not to, I couldn’t help but look. If only to see the strength I was up against.

I can’t say I wasn’t surprised, I would certainly be lying. The moment he shed his upper garments my body tenced. I knew he was fit but the body before me was perfectly fit for his age. I saw barely any fat on his body. He was a perfect mix of muscle from the strength earned from fighting and fat from living. I could tell his defence lacks from the scars that littered his body. I could also tell that he probably had one hell of a punch, judging by the hills of muscles that rippled over his chest, shoulders, and arms.

Then when he shimmed out of his pant I saw his toned legs. As I watched I felt my breath slightly quicken and a knot start to form just under my stomach. It was something I was unfamiliar with. It almost seemed like a cramp, but I knew that couldn’t be it. It wasn’t time and it wasn’t as unpleasant or painful as my usual cramps. They brought out a certain frustration and need I didn’t know I had.

My father’s voice echoed in my head, ‘ _ Sora, you are my son. Do not dishonor our family and yourself with ridiculous and ethereal fantasies. _ ’ I looked away from Rin and closed my eyes.

I heard the rustling of cloth as he stood to dress. I felt the heat of his body on my legs, so I knew he was in the aisle. I could feel and hear him dressing.

Then, the limo hit a bump.

I felt myself bounce off the seat, and my hands went down by my hips to steady myself. It also suddenly felt warmer and a breeze rustled my bangs. I opened my eyes and looked up only to find myself staring into beautiful blue eyes. They were as deep and dark as a the ocean on a stormy twilight. I could see a depth to them that drew me in. My cobalt eyes couldn’t compare to this. I wanted to become lost in his gaze.

My gaze traveled down and I knew I must have been glowing with a cherry blush. My breath was already fast and the knot in my gut tight, but what I saw made it worse. Rin wore an unbuttoned dress shirt that showed his chest and stomach along with slacks that were still unzipped and buttoned. He was sexy, more attractive than I could put into words. When I saw that his hands were braced on the seat next to either of my shoulders and a knee braced on the seat, restricting my movements and dominating me, I lost it.

The situation clicked in my mind I instinctively took in a sharp breath. The moment I inhaled, a lump formed in my throat and I couldn’t breath. I choked, letting out a series of raspy coughs that I tried to muffle with my hands. No matter how I tried, I couldn’t stop them. I could only continue to muffle them. When Rin leaned in closer to me with worry painted on his face and in his voice, though I couldn’t understand the words, I couldn't even do that. I coughed more, hand moving to the base of my neck as pain started to swell.

Rin turned, said something, then moved letting Yukio take his place. When the bastard moved closer I put my free hand on his chest to keep him away. Unfortunately, my arm was too weak so he easily moved it to the side and started checking my over and asking Akari questions. I was just clear headed enough to understand.

_ “Has this happened before?” _

_ “Does she have any lung conditions?” _

_ “How about anxiety?” _

She wouldn’t know, we went through puberty apart from each other in more ways than one.  _ “I don’t think so”  _ was all she could answer. When he laid his hand on my forehead to feel for a fever, I grabbed his wrist and almost broke it as I yanked it away.

I held it tightly until I had enough air to say shakily and perhaps too loudly, “I’m fine, do not touch me! I’ll break yu’r fuckin’ hand!”

He watched me as I let him pull his hand away. We both knew there would be bruises. Then, there was a giggle. I turned to see Mephisto with a fan covering his lower face.

_ “How interesting, fighting one minute flirting the next. Oh, young love is such a complicated thing! Rin why don’t you finish getting dressed now?” _

“Finish dressing, or do I need to dress you like a child?” I grumbled the line quietly but two eyes turned to me surprised. When Rin realized his dressing he finished quickly with an impressive speed . He sat as far away from us as he could as he finished buttoning his shirt and pulled on his jacket. 

I focused on evening my breathing and silent meditating as Akari’s head fell on my shoulder watching the lights from the tunnel pass. it was when I heard her gasp and felt her sit straight that I knew we were on the outskirts of the city.Soon after, I payed attention to the people in the limo.

_ "Very nice," _ the clown commented,  _ "I wouldn't expect you to know how to properly tie a tie." _

That pained look entered his eyes again and the air became tense. I knew why and it made my heart ache. I wished to have met Father. His image and actions always reminded me of a pastor I met long ago, before my Grandfather disappeared. I remembered training his sons that were my age at the time some, on his request. They were amazingly kind and had us stay for dinner and the older brother cooked and allowed me to watch. It was the first time I trained someone on my own and also the first time I saw someone cook so happily. I knew I would never forget that day.

_ “Yeah,”  _ Rin mumbled quietly  _ “I can be full of surprises.” _ It was only now, living the situation, I saw Yukio adjust his glasses and study the papers more intently than before. The bastard heard the pain and regret in Rin’s voice, yet he did nothing. He let Rin suffer and betrays him! How Yukio could still have the gall to call him brother with a right mind is beyond me. The same goes for Rin after Yukio betrays him.

We stepped out of the car and I stretched, popping my back and shoulders. I watched quietly as Rin and Akari gawked at the school and Yukio conversed with Mephisto.

_ "Yukio," _ Mephisto said happily,  _ "I presume you know where to go?" _

_ "Yes Faust-san, I do," _ Yukio answered with chilled confidence.

Mephisto gave a small nod of approval. _ "Then have an excellent opening ceremony. Good luck, boys. Rin I’ll need to speak with you later today."  _ They nodded, said there thanks and good byes, then walked away. Mephisto turned to us with a shit-eating grin. "Follow me, girls."

He turned walking to one of the building’s entrances. Unfortunately for us, my temper got the best of me. "Couldn’t ya just use one of yu’r damn keys? I don’t feel like lettin’ you get us lost accidentally-on-purpose. Just save us the trouble and pull out the damn things."

Mephisto’s gift turned demonic as he reached into a pocket. "Certainly..."

He made his way to the nearest door, pulling a key on a long, retractable cord from under his cape. The damn clown made a show of putting the key into the keyhole and turning it. Then, with a malevolent smile said, "Please, come onto my office."


End file.
